


healing

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Quarantink [29]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Quarantink Challenge, Sochi 2014 Winter Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: When a few hours earlier she came back to her room, she knew she wouldn't stand it. She wouldn't bear to spend that night alone, locked in there like in a cage, completely alone. And Javi was always kind to her, and Yuna likes him, and she likes how he makes her feel, warm and safe and like she doesn't have to explain herself, justify what she did and what she's going to do.
Relationships: Yuna Kim/Javier Fernández
Series: Quarantink [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665805
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	healing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: game over
> 
> I'm just, really digging this ship lately :p Hope you enjoy!

Yuna isn't sure how she got here, but it doesn't feel wrong. As she raises her hand to knock on the door, she wonders if he'll be inside, or maybe he's out with others, she knows that right after the gala a lot of skaters went for a party to the US house, but somehow she doesn't think he is among them.

She hears someone moving inside, rustling of the fabric and then rushed footsteps, and then the door open and there he is, blinking rapidly in the bright light of the corridor. He's shirtless and barefoot, and Yuna realizes she's probably woken him up, and she feels a sting of guilt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you up." she says, shifting awkwardly from one foot to another, but he smiles at her, friendly if a little tired.

"It's okay, I wasn't sleeping. You, uhm-" he hesitates, eyeing her curiously before stepping aside "You want to come in?"

She nods, stepping inside, and Javi flicks the light on before quickly moving to make his bed. He's not asking what Yuna is doing here, but she feels like she needs to explain, so she clears her throat before speaking.

"I asked Carolina, about your room. I hope you don't mind?"

"No, it's great you came." Javi says quickly, and the smile he sends her is honest "Just, didn't expect any guest." he adds, grabbing some shirt from a chair and putting it on "Uhm, do you want something to drink? I have, hm, some apple juice and water?"

Yuna asks for juice and after a moment of hesitation she sits down on Javi's bed. He joins her in a moment, handing her a glass, and she smiles before looking down, suddenly feeling a little shy.

When a few hours earlier she came back to her room, she knew she wouldn't stand it. She wouldn't bear to spend that night alone, locked in there like in a cage, completely alone. And Javi was always kind to her, and Yuna likes him, and she likes how he makes her feel, warm and safe and like she doesn't have to explain herself, justify what she did and what she's going to do.

They sit in silence for a moment, before Javi shifts a little, and Yuna can feel his eyes on her, so she turns to meet his gaze, letting her lips form a little smile.

"Are you okay?"

His eyes are dark, but for some reason they remind Yuna of honey, and she shrugs, putting her glass down.

"I feel surreal." she admits and he nods slowly, with understanding.

"I wish you all the best." he says softly, and Yuna can feel a little sting in her chest, yet another crack in her heart.

"I'm sorry." she says quietly after a moment of silence and Javi winces before smiling bravely.

"It happens."

She decides not to press, and they sit in silence for a moment, but it's not awkward at all, and once again Yuna wonders how nice it would be, to get to know him better. Their pathes have been crossing for years, they talked and shared some laughter, but they aren't exactly close. So what is she doing here, in his room, with her heart beating maybe just a bit faster than usual?

"You know, I'm really glad you came." Javi chuckles quietly "But why are you here?"

Yuna smiles, and looks at him, really looks at him, takes in his handsome face with honest eyes and a bit of sadness in the corners of his lips, and she shakes her head.

"I didn't want to be alone, and thought that maybe you don't want to be alone either."

Javi blinks quickly, processing her words, and then smiles at her, small and warm.

"Thank you." he says quietly, reaching to take her hand carefully "I-" he doesn't finish, just squeezes her fingers, and Yuna realizes that this is it, game over, and everything she knew truly ended with Imagine's last notes. There's no coming back, and now she is here, between past and future, and the only thing connecting her with reality is Javi's hand holding hers.

She devoted her whole life to skating, and she knows that now she will go back home, and her life won't be the same.

Does she have regrets? Is she anxious about what's going to happen?

Is she hurt, a little bit?

Yeah.

And maybe that's why she leans in to kiss him, because she knows she won't have that chance ever again, and she has missed enough things in her life already. And she needs it, a bit of comfort and a moment of warmth, and Javi seems to be needing this too because he sighs softly, touching her chin with gentle fingers before pulling away.

"What's that for?" he murmurs softly and she shrugs, not looking away from his eyes.

"Do we really need a reason?"

Javi looks at her for a moment and laughs, and then takes her face in his hands and kisses her, and she almost feel all the little cracks in her heart slowly starting to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
